


Glossary: the Twilight Tommy Tales

by GitariArt



Series: Twilight Tommy Tales [4]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Changelings, Drama, Dreams and Nightmares, Faeries – Freeform, Fairies, Fairy, Fights, Gen, Memory Related, Mythical Beings & Creatures, OC, OC - character – Freeform, Original Character – Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, Plot, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements, The Folk, Urban Fantasy, Violence, fae, faery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitariArt/pseuds/GitariArt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brifly defined terms frin the tales of Twilight Tommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossary: the Twilight Tommy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Apology: Due to my vision disability and the limits of spell-checking software, this story probably contains grammatical problems. I have combed through every chapter over a half dozen times. I am also seeking beta readers. I apologize for any inconvenience and will gladly correct any misspellings or grammar fails that are brought to my attention.  
> Acknowledgement: the Straight Lane Group, for input.  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to persons or characters, living, dead, or fictional, or to actual places or events, is coincidental.  
> 

Glossary for Any of the Twilight Tommy’s Tales

 

≡ – another name for, under certain assumptions taken in context.

 

Apsaras – a type of bloomwell, combining aspects of a passion-sprite and a mist-elemental or fog-elemental. Often of elfin predilections, rarely (if ever) male.

 

Barony – see entry for Duchy.

 

Beastling – a fae having characteristics in common with a particular animal, either mundane or legendary.

 

Beyond (AKA the Lands Beyond, Fairylands) – a loose association of extra-dimensional realities. Frequented, “owned”, and controlled by the Folk.

 

Blighter - a term applied to a category of fae (usually pixies or sprites) associated with aging, disease, destruction, erosion, forgetting, withering, etc. Often also of darkling predilections.

 

Blunderbore – a sentient hob of giant-gorilla proportions, with protruding spade-like tusks. Often “employed” by Goblin Markets, as security personnel.

 

Bloomwell – a term applied to a category of fae (usually a plant elemental or pixie) associated with beauty, desire, devotion, passion, etc. Often of elfin predilections.

 

Briar (Maze), The – an extra-dimensional reality, bridging the mundane world and the Beyond (possibly other). In a constant, although usually imperceptible, state of change, while also exerting change on all within it.

 

Briar-fruit – any part of a Briar-plant (fruit, seed, leaf, root, bark) which can be collected and consumed. Many Briar-fruit bestow magical effects (occasionally even beneficial).

 

Bright One – see entry for the Folk.

 

Broken or Broken One(s) – a changeling that foresworn one or more especially powerful vows and suffers a torturous supernatural existence, typically a grim parody of their spirit-touched aspects. Also applies to the spawn/decendents of such oathbreakers, in cases werein the original vow included the swearer’s decendents.

 

Brownie – a term applied to a category of fae (usually a plant elemental or nature sprite) associated with environmental health, plant and animal care, and the like. Often of gnarling predilections.

 

Changeling – see entry for spirit-touched.

 

Chi – see entry for wyrd.

 

Chimera (pronounced: kīˈmirə or kəˈmirə) – a term applied to a category of fae (usually beastlings and/or elementals) sharing aspects of two or more animals or elements. Most legendary animals are chimera, such as dragons, pegasus, phoenix, sphinx, and so forth.

 

Choleric – humor associated with an attitude and belief system predisposed to anger, combat, competitiveness, and forthrightness. Personified in the concept of Summerfire (see Grace).

 

Court (Spirit-Touched) – a collective of spirit-touched oath-bound to uphold the betterment, protection, and wellbeing of their group, through the auspices of a ruling “King” and “Queen”. Courts socio-political structures, populations, and physical sizes (covering both the mundane world and the Briar) vary wildly.

 

Darkling – a term ascribed to fae with strong interests in, and pursuits towards, the macabre, morbid, and self-destructive. Almost all darklings have missing or completely black eyes and are prone to extreme daylight sickness.

 

Dreamland(s) (AKA Land of Dream, Dream Realms, Nightmare Realms) – an extra-dimensional reality. Accessed incorporeally via the subconscious. Certain magics may also allow for physical travel through the Lands of Dream.

 

Dreamembering – a Dreamlands experience in which forgotten or previously unknown knowledge is brought back to the waking world.

 

Dryad – a type of bloomwell, combining aspects of a devotion-sprite, growth-pixie, and/or tree-elemental. Often of elfin predilections, rarely (if ever) male.

 

Duchy (Spirit-Touched) (AKA Barony) – a sanctioned semi-independent sub-court, within the territory of a larger court collective. Generally overseen by a single duke, duchess, baron, or baroness that had been assigned by the larger court’s monarchs .

 

Edge (Maze), The - see entry for the Briar.

 

Elemental – a fae having predominant physical characteristics in common with a particular element, energy, mineral, plant, etc.

 

Elf or elfin – a term ascribed to spirit-touched with strong interests in, and pursuits towards, classic “beauty”, leisure, and self-absorption. Almost all elfin haven crystalline irises, pointy ears, and are prone to extreme distractibility and forgetfulness.

 

Errant – a spirit-touched without any Grace (see Grace).

 

Fae – any creature, plant, or object not wholly of the mundane world. In spite of common parlance, while all spirit-touched are fae, not all fae are spirit-touched. The physical appearance of fae manifests their inner selves (primary mindset, emotions, personalities, interests, training, and the like).

 

Fetch – a Folk made (of magic and debris) replica, employed to hid the disappearance of a captured human. Secondarily, fetch sow distress, need, and weakness within the mundane world via absorption of normal humans’ shadows (e.g. confidence, essence, soul, willpower, etc.), over time.

 

Folk, The (AKA True Fae) – extra-dimensional beings that mimic and mock human existence. It is uncertain whether the Folk need humans as fuel and labor, or playthings, or test subjects--regardless, the Folk take humans and change them into spirit-touched.

 

Foraging (wyrd) – seeking suitable human sources of wyrd, either passively (see Winnowing), or actively (see Threshing).

 

Freehold (fae) – a collective of mutually oath-bound fae, similar to a duchy, yet wholly independent from the court which otherwise governs the territory. Freeholds tend to function as neutral socio-political bastions and trading posts, to avoid conflicts with their local court

 

Glamour – any faery charm, enchantment, ritual, or spell. The Gyr powers glamours, wyrd provides a glamour access to the Gyr.

.

Gnarling –  a term ascribed to fae with strong interests in, and pursuits towards, proper procedures (especially for making things), puzzles, pessimism, and self-confidence. Almost all gnarlings have extensive scarring on their bodies, seemingly artificial eyes (buttons, glass, paint, etc.) and are prone to acute social phobias (agoraphobia, Koinophobia, or the like).

 

Gnome (pronounced: nōm) – a term applied to a category of fae (usually elementals or pixies) associated with building, designing, forming, making, tinkering, etc. Often also of gnarling predilections.

 

 

Goblin – a sentient humanoid fae creature, born of the Briar. Always some shade(s) of green and are renowned procurers, crafters and bargainers.

 

Goblin Market (see also Freehold) – a traveling bazaar of goblin and other merchants which appears regularly (usually monthly). Renowned for selling or trading anything desired.

 

Grace (Season/Element) – the cosmetic manifestation of a fae’s adherence/devotion to the ideal and precepts of a particular humor, as granted by the semi-metaphoric embodiment of that humor (e.g. Springair, Summerfire, Automnearth, or Winterwater). See also the entry for humor.

 

Gremlin – a type of gnome, combining aspects of a blighter (of failure, distraction, or the like), mechanisms-pixie, and/or metal-elemental. Often of gnarling predilections.

 

Grawlis, The – a punishment/position held within a Goblin Market. A goblin fulfills the role because of a minor transgression, must make deals without wares, and may not make a significant profit .

 

Gyr, The (pronounced: ˈgī(ə)r) (AKA Gaea) – the ubiquitous and inconsistent power, which governs and shapes all things, especially associated with magic of all kinds. There is controversy regarding the extent to which the Gyr is more akin to a sentient deity, or a natural force—similar to the electromagnetic spectrum in the mundane world (vast, ever present, and capable of being accessed for particular applications with the correct tools. See also the entries for glamours) and wyrd.

 

Hob(s) or hobkin – fae creatures seemingly of animal or plant origin, rather than the human based spirit-touched.

 

Hob’s delight – pair-shaped variety of Briar-fruit which bestows a noticeable amount of wyrd to the consumer, though very little nutritional value.

 

Humor (see also Grace) – the tenants, idiom, and attitude that a fae most often displays. See also the entries for choleric, melancholic, phlegmatic, and sanguine.

 

Inbetween  - see entry for the Briar.

 

Incubus – a type of male bloomwell, combining aspects of a vitalityleech and a lust-sprite. Often of darkling or elfin predilections. See also the entry for Succubus.

 

Kami (pronounced: ˈkämē) – see entry for the Folk.

 

Kannagara (pronounced: ˈkanˌaˈɡäraˌ) – see entry for Wyrd.

 

Keeper(s) – see entry for the Folk.

 

Knight (Spirit-Touched) – sworn protector and enforcer of a court or duchy.

 

Lavender dream – purple Briar-flower, extremely sensitive to physical contact. When disturbed releases a cloud of vivid hallucination inducing spores.

 

Manna – see entry for wyrd.

 

Manticore – a type of chimera, combining aspects of a lion and scorpion beastlings. Often of ogrely predilections.

 

Many Colored Desert, The – a geographic region and terrain within the Briar. Known to correspond, in part, to the Mojave Desert of the mundane world.

 

Masque, The – a magical effect, covering all fae and related magics within the mundane world, causing all mundane observations (including recording devices) interpret the fae as the closest mundane analog.

 

Maze, The  - see entry for the Briar.

 

Mien (pronounced: mēn) – a fae’s true appearance. Hidden from normal human observations, within the mundane world, by the Masque (see Masque).

 

Melancholic - humor associated with an attitude and belief system predisposed to fear, study, arcane, and manipulation. Personified in the concept of Autumnearth (see Grace).

 

Mortal World (AKA Mortal Realm. Plane of Iron, Ream of Man, World of Men), The – see entry for the mundane world.

 

Motley – a collective of fae sworn to act together in some manner, usually for mutual protection, shelter, and sustenance, at a minimum. Motleys rarely exceed the size of a household and usually exist symbiotically within a Court or Freehold..

 

Mundane World, The (see also, Mortal World, The) – the world (earth) as known to humans.

 

Norman(s) – a portmanteau of “normal human”, meaning a person from the mundane world.

 

Ogre or ogrely – a term ascribed to fae with strong interests in, and pursuits towards, the use of force, brutality, loutishness, destruction, and sense of superiority. Almost all ogres are large framed and prone to uncontrolled bursts of physicality.

 

Oneiromancer (pronounced: ōˈnīrəˌman(t)sir) – master practitioner of oneiromancy.

.

Oneiromancy (pronounced: ōˈnīrəˌman(t)sē) – the fae skill of traversing and manipulating the stuff and environs of Dreamland.

 

Phlegmatic - humor associated with an attitude and belief system predisposed to sorrow, yearning, secretiveness, and circumspection. Personified in the concept of Winterwater (see Grace).

 

Pixie – a fae having predominant physical characteristics in common with particular physical phenomena (erosion, dew, frost, growth, whirlwinds, etc.)

 

Redcap – a type of blighter, combining aspects of a death or hunger pixie and a  chaos or combat sprite. Magical hats worn, must be kept soaked in blood, to maintain “sanity”. Often of ogrely predilections.

 

Regent (Spirit-Touched) – highest ranking court member of a given humor.

 

Sanguine - humor associated with an attitude and belief system predisposed to desires, satiation, impulsiveness, and sensuality. Personified in the concept of Springair (see Grace).

 

Shadow-eater – see entry for Fetch.

 

Sidhe (pronounced: SHē) – see entry for the Folk.

 

Snozberry – raspberry-like variety of Briar-fruit which bestows the satisfaction and nutrition of a full meal to the consumer.

 

Spirit-touched (see also Fae) – a normal human that has been changed into a fae creature.

 

Sprite – a fae having predominant physical characteristics in common with a particular esoteric or insubstantial phenomena (beauty, combat, light, shadow, time, etc.)

 

Succubus – a type of female bloomwell, combining aspects of a vitalityleech and a lust-sprite. Often of darkling or elfin predilections. See also the entry for incubus.

 

Tangle (-d Maze), The  - see entry for the Briar.

 

Thorn(s) (Maze), The  - see entry for the Briar.

 

Thornweave/woven – items found or made in the Briar or Beyond, having their own Masque and often other magical qualities.

 

Threshing (wyrd) – purposefully provoking a human into a heightened emotional state and related fantasies, desires, dreams, etc. Fae metaphysically absorb and convert the unguarded fantasies into wyrd. See also the entries for winnowing and wyrd.

 

‘Thrope (leon-, lycan-, musan-, etc.) – a former-beastling Broken One that has foresworn the Moon, onto all their decedents.

 

Trick (a glamour) – to enact a glamour without using wyrd to connect it to the Gyr.

 

Troll – a term applied to a category of fae (usually elementals or sprites) associated with denial, guarding, a structure, etc. Often of ogrely predilections.

 

Vampire – a Broken One that has foresworn the Sun, onto all their generations.

 

Vassal (Spirit-Touched) – sworn member of a court or duchy.

 

Vitalityleech – a type of blighter, combining aspects of a fatigue-pixie and an allure or desire sprite. Often of darkling predilections.

 

Wander-weed – opalescent dark-green variety of Briar-flora with oily burgundy seeds, all of which bestows short-term amnesia, disorientation, and wanderlust via contact or consumption.

 

Warlock – a Broken One that craves arcane power.

 

Ways – relatively stable and consistent paths through the Briar.

 

Wilder Woods, The – a geographic region and terrain within the Briar. Known to correspond, in part, to the western Appalachians and Ohio Valley of the mundane world.

 

Were- (pronounced: wēr) (lion, mouse, wolf, etc.) – see entry for ‘Thropes.

 

Winnowing (wyrd) - passively accessing a humans’ unguarded fantasies, desires, dreams, etc., presented via coincidentally heightened emotional states. Fae metaphysically absorb and convert the unguarded fantasies into wyrd. See also the entries for threshing and wyrd.

 

Wolf-peach – fleshy peach-like variety of Briar-fruit which provides meat to be cooked or used raw.

 

Wyrd (pronounced as weird) – the energy which initially links glamours to the Gyr. Similar to the electricity radio-waves, tapping into the greater electromagnetic spectrum, to make a television or radio work. Excessive intake of wyrd causes intense euphoria, mania, paranoia, or depression—depending on the source. See also the entries for threshing and winnowing.

 

Wyrlock (pronounced: ˈwirˌläk) – an oathbreaker.

 

Yōsei (pronounced: ˈyōˌsīəˈ) – see entry for spirit-touched.

 


End file.
